The preparation of reaction injection molded elastomers such as polyurethane foamed products with release agents is known and has become popular for the preparation of automobile body parts and other applications (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,570). Generally the commercial RIM machines are of the two stream variety to prepare the foamed products, however three, four or more may be employed.
The preparation of polyisocyanurate foams using a wide variety of trimerization catalysts has been suggested and used (See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,908 and references cited therein).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,878,156, 3,883,466 and 3,886,102 all describe the preparation of rigid non-cellular polyurethane compositions from polyether polyols, isocyanates, organic carbonates and non-amine containing metallic catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,331 discloses a rigid non-cellular polyurethane composition using an amine initiated polyol an isocyanate and a liquid modifier of an organic carbonate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,520 describes the preparation of an insoluble trimerization adduct catalyst of ethylene carbonate and triethylene diamine.